Many commercially available meat products are prepared and packaged by the manufacturer to be cooked and eaten by the consumer, without the need for further preparation or processing. While this may be convenient for the consumer who is rushed or unmindful of the aesthetic aspects of a meal, it is also a fact that many consumers also desire to serve, or have their meals served, in a variety of different presentations. Insofar as meat products are concerned, the presentation will depend not only on how the meat product has been cooked, but on how it has been cut, as well.
For the preparation of cylindrical shaped meat products, such as hot dogs, wieners and sausages, cutting can basically be accomplished in either of two ways. First, the meat product can be cut into pieces or slices. Meat products in this first category include cold cuts, such as bologna and pepperoni. Second, and heretofore not so common, the meat product can be superficially incised with unique multiple superficial cuts to at least partially expose the interior of the sausage or hot dog. This can also produce interesting, entertaining and functional patterns on the meat product. If meat products in this second category are superficially incised prior to cooking, several practical benefits in addition to an added aesthetic value can be realized. Specifically, these benefits will include the more even and thorough cooking of the meat product that is made possible by the superficial incisions. Further, with the more even cooking there is more extensive killing of bacteria and, with the superficial incisions, more excess fat is released while the meat product cooks. Additionally, after the meat product has been properly cooked, the superficial incisions provide a more textured surface for holding various toppings on the meat product. In the case of hot dogs, when they are eaten with hot dog buns, the superficial incisions will help hold the meat product on the bun. Perhaps most importantly, the discontinuities provided by the superficial incisions make it easier for young children and elderly persons to bite into and chew the cooked meat product. Finally, due to the increased flexibility afforded a cooked meat product with superficial incisions as indicated for the present invention, the cooked meat product can be easily straightened, or otherwise configured, to make the meat product more easily held in a bun.
If done by hand, the cutting of superficial incisions into the surface of a hot dog or another similar type meat product can be quite time consuming. This is particularly so if many hot dogs are involved, and if care is taken to insure the incisions are cut to a uniform depth into the meat product. Further, even simple superficial incisions into the surface of a hot dog may be difficult to execute. This difficulty is only increased if fanciful and precise patterns are desired.
In light of the above it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool for incising the surface of a cylindrical shaped meat product which cuts the meat product to a substantially uniform depth along the length of the incision. It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for incising the surface of a cylindrical shaped meat product which cuts the meat product with a fanciful and precise pattern. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tool for incising the surface of a cylindrical shaped meat product to expose the interior of the meat product for more even and thorough cooking. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tool for incising the surface of a cylindrical shaped meat product which is easy to use, relatively simple to manufacture, and comparatively cost effective.